Multiple Personality Magic
by Boo Reader
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a sister.  Starlight/Fyera Lovegood has muliple personality disorder and is just starting hogwarts.  See where this interesting read leads in a thrilling tale of self vs. self


Starlight Lovegood, a complete stranger the wizarding world, is attending Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has curly, long, blonde hair, and brilliantly blue eyes. She is studious and quite a bit imaginative. She loves solving riddles and is completely happy just sitting for hours and reading books. However, she doesn't know about her disorder.

Fyera Lovegood, due to a magical multiple personality disorder that her and Starlight share, looks almost exactly like Starlight. Except for her straight hair and green eyes, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, physically. Even though she shares the same body with Starlight, her personality is quite a bit more selfish. She prides herself on being a pureblooded witch and is very sly and cunning. She too, is a new student to Hogwarts.

On September 1st, Starlight was the one to ride the Hogwarts Express train to the school. She gathered together with her sister, Luna Lovegood and made friends with Ginny Weasley. By the end of the train ride, she had read three novels and still managed to get some sleep before changing into her school robes. Upon getting out of the train, she was greeted with the sound of a large and very gruff sounding voice yelling "Firs' years! Over 'ere!" She followed the sound of the voice to its source, which turned out to be the largest man she had ever seen. He told her that his name was Rubeus Hagrid and that he taught the class Care of Magical Creatures at the school, but she wouldn't have to worry about that until her third year.

Hagrid led Starlight and her fellow first-years over to the boats on the edge of the black lake. They rode in the boats and, of course, Starlight was so excited and wanted to see everything as fast as she could, that she ran back and forth from one side of the boat to the other so many times that it flipped over. She felt a tentacle slither around her leg and lift her up out of the water into someone else's boat and Hagrid didn't even notice.

Upon reaching the castle, a very strict looking woman told her that her name was Professor Mcgonnagal and to have some hot water. Starlight did and was then blasted with a spell from Mcgonnagal's wand that made her clothes warm and dry. She then was guided into the Great Hall and a hat was put on her head. It had just sung a song to the whole school, or so she was told, and it would sort her into a house based on her personality. A rip in the hat then opened up and spoke to her. "Hmmm... this is the most interesting and confusing brain I have ever seen." It said, "I believe that there are actually two minds here."

This confused Starlight and she immediately blacked out. Starlight's eyes turned to Fyera's and her hair straightened. She woke up with a start. "AAH! What's going on?" She said, startled.

"You are being sorted into a house." said the hat. This was something he had never seen before.

"Oh my god, you mean that because Starlight was awake during the sorting, that I will have to deal with all of her friends? That would suck, because she doesn't know that I exist." Fyera said with an annoyed tone. The glitteringly bright room fell quiet and seemed to darken with her change in mood.

"Well, I know what to do with you." Said the hat. Fyera suddenly realized that all of the students could hear what she was saying and not what the hat was saying. The hat fully opened up its rip and shouted "Slytherclaw!" This was received with such confused looks from the students, that even the teachers didn't know what to do. Professor Mcgonnagal pulled Fyera into a room behind the staff table. Mcgonnagal told Fyera to eat dinner here and wait further instructions. She could think of any food that she wanted and it would appear on the plate in front of her.

After eating a delicious dinner of Miso soup, sushi and green tea ice cream, a very tall man with a long beard and half-moon glasses walked in. He introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, the school headmaster.

"Listen, Professor, I really would like to be in my own house, but we have a dilemna, Starlight and I." said Fyera.

"Who's Starlight?" asked Dumbledore.

"She is the other me. We have multiple personality disorder. Generally, we switch back and forth between the two of us every other day, but I think that the sorting hat caused us to switch unexpectedly so that it could learn more. All of my life I have been pulled along my whole life in order to make Starlight happy and oblivious, she doesn't know about me. Even the sorting hat can't put us in a proper house." Fyera said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, we may be able to figure something out for you." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I want to be in a separate house from her and to avoid interacting with her people as much as possible." She demanded "I want to be completely independent from her."

Taking out the schedule, Dumbledore said "Ok, so you will have classes every other day, and she will have classes on the opposite days. You will have a planner, where you will write down all of your assignments so that she may turn them in on time for you and both of you may complete them. I assume that she has an excuse for blacking out and waking up in other places?"

"Yes, sleepwalking."

"Ok, so you will have two separate sets of robes, Ravenclaw and Slytherin robes. You will fall asleep in the Slytherin dungeon and wake up in the Ravenclaw tower. I will make an announcement to the school at breakfast tomorrow about what the issue is so that they understand what is going on. Otherwise, you should have a completely normal experience here at Hogwarts." He finished with a wink.

_ Wow, I've never felt so free in the entirety of my life!_ Fyera thought to herself. She had the Sorting Hat switch her back to Starlight and they both slept well on their first night at school. Fyera was ready for a completely independent year at school.


End file.
